


Hindsight

by masturblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт уверен во многом, но больше всего - в Блейне. Однако далеко не любая уверенность в жизни может гарантировать что-то нерушимое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99017) by beautifulhigh. 



> Оригинал работы: http://imaginentertain.livejournal.com/28913.html .

Курт всегда знал, что определённые события рано или поздно случаются. Не то чтобы он обладал каким-то шестым чувством или водил дружбу с самой судьбой. Нет, – это было известно ему так же, как и осознание своей нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации.

Курт так много знал.

Он собирался в Нью-Йорк. Блейн решил последовать за ним. Они оба намеревались закончить колледж и пожениться. Вероятнее всего, в будущем они усыновили бы парочку детишек (однажды пожелавший завести ребенка Блейн заставил Курта осознать, что ни для кого из них не будет честно воспользоваться услугами суррогатной матери), а затем состарились.

Всё это Курт Хаммел осознавал с разной степенью уверенности.

 

_Девять-один-один, что у вас произошло?_

 

Он на сто процентов был уверен в Блейне. Курт знал это с самого начала. Всё было так, как должно было быть, и Блейн – единственный. Его мало волновало, что Андерсон был его первым парнем; он был его первой любовью, его первым любовником. Курт знал.

И как только внутренняя волна паники улеглась, Хаммел понял, что, в общем-то, не возражает.

 

_Мой муж... он упал... кажется, он не дышит..._

 

Курт Хаммел всегда оказывался прав, особенно когда дело касалось Блейна.

К осени Курт переселился в Нью-Йорк, однако под Рождество парочка уже оказалась помолвленной, не в силах ждать и неделей более. Не прошло и пары дней после их вынужденного расставания, как оба поняли: для них это навсегда. Никогда не будет кого-то другого, а разлука и отсутствие близости настолько подогрела чувства, что будь даже хоть капля сомнений, она растворилась без следа.

Блейн переехал в Нью-Йорк сразу, как только закончил школу, и вместе они поселились в небольшой квартирке, которую смогли себе позволить. В качестве подарка Берт и Кэрол взяли на себя все расходы по свадьбе, потому что знали – мальчики не могли ждать, не хотели. Курт и Блейн поженились без особой пышности и празднеств, в узком семейном кругу, понимая, что остальное им не так уж и важно. 

 

_Пожалуйста, постарайтесь успокоиться, сэр..._

 

Курт выпустился в прошлом году и проходил стажировку, которая ему очень нравилась; церемония награждения в университете Блейна наметилась за две недели до того, как парень собирался начать работать. Оба придерживались плана, и документы на усыновление уже бережно лежали на кухне. Заполненные, подписанные, терпеливо дожидающиеся, пока один из них не опустит их в ящик на почте – внезапно Курт и Блейн вспомнили, что ещё слишком молоды, ведь им было всего по двадцать три года.

Курт знал – спешить некуда, у них впереди была целая вечность.

 

_Я не знаю, не знаю, приезжайте скорее..._

 

Этот вечер был таким же, как и все другие: у них были планы на остаток дня с друзьями. Курт и Блейн переодевались, смеялись и разговаривали о случайном, как вдруг Блейн замер на середине предложения. Курт развернулся, но шутка о том, каким Блейн стал старичком, замерла на языке, когда он увидел выражение лица своего мужа.

Курт оказался рядом в ту же секунду, когда ноги Блейна отказались ему служить, и тот упал на пол. 

 

_Они почти уже на месте, сэр, пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие. Вы можете открыть дверь?_

 

Она была приглашающе распахнута, и врачи оказались в комнате, увидев сидящего на полу спальни Курта, всё ещё сжимающего Блейна в своих объятиях. Не было не всхлипов, ни стонов – никаких звуков.

Только Курт, держащий в руках тело Блейна и пытающийся понять, как же он не предвидел этого раньше. 

 

х х х х 

 

Они поженились в четверг. В этом дне не было ничего особенного или памятного – просто эта дата была ближайшей свободной как для них, так и для регистратора. Забавно было думать об этом, учитывая все их мечты о знаменательных датах в ноябре или марте, о долгих выходных с кучей разных людей. Нет, обычный четверг.

Блейна похоронили в четверг.

Курт посильнее запахнул пальто, словно пытаясь отогнать от себя Огайский холод, но на самом деле он едва ли его замечал. Солнце ярко светило над головами и опускалось всё ниже, забирая все надежды и мечты Курта вместе с собой, словно зима, сменяющая лето.

 

х х х х 

 

После похорон он остался вместе с родителями на пару недель, каждый день посещая могилу. Никто не говорил о возвращении в Нью-Йорк, не предлагал окончательно оставить Блейна. Берт всё время обеспокоенно смотрел на него, напоминая те дни, когда Курт был нерешительным подростком. Совсем ещё маленьким, невероятно хрупким и совершенно незначительным в этом большом мире.

Берт был напуган. До ужаса напуган. Когда Курт был ребенком (или подростком), Берт временами думал, что мальчик не выдержит, а он сам окажется одним из тех несчастных родителей, которых показывают по телевизору. Боялся вернуться домой и обнаружить Курта в ванной или в комнате. Очередным печальным номером в статистике.

Но вдруг появился Блейн, и вместе с ним так же внезапно расцвела жизнь, любовь и надежда. Курт вырос (как физически, так и эмоционально) и стал сильным. Сильнее. Он взял штурмом МакКинли – и победил, Нью-Йорк – и преуспел. Курт вышел замуж за любовь всей своей жизни и стал невероятно _счастливым._

Теперь же он был сломлен и потерян.

И Берта уже не будет рядом, чтобы найти его в ванной, в гардеробе или (на всякий случай) заменить антидепрессанты безвредными таблетками. Нет; в любом случае ему позвонят из больницы или шериф заглянет в мастерскую. Он снова мог стать печальным номером в статистике.

 

х х х х 

 

Курт застегнул сумку и повернулся к отцу, внимательно разглядывающего сына.

– Со мной всё будет хорошо, – солгал он.

– Я беспокоюсь.

– Знаю.

– Нет, Курт. Я _беспокоюсь._

– Знаю, отец, – повторил Курт. – И я... Я не стану. Обещаю.

– Это нормально – чувствовать себя потерянным, – сказал Берт. – Когда я потерял твою мать...

– Ты ведь пережил это. И я смогу.

– Если тебе нужно будет с кем-нибудь поговорить...

– Обещаю. Я не стану... – Курт едва заметно пожал плечами. – Блейн бы не... Ему бы не хотелось... – Воспоминания застряли в горле тугим комком, и Курт постарался его проглотить. – Мы ведь говорили об этом, знаешь. Один раз. После аварии.

Берт хорошо помнил тот день. Пьяный водитель решил проскочить на красный, когда Курт, Блейн, Рейчел и Финн ехали домой с выпускного, и врезался в бок автомобиля. Ребята оказались в больнице, откуда Кэрол, слегка успокоившись от приступа паники, позвонила Берту. В тот раз всё закончилось хорошо.

Курт забеспокоился, когда Блейна не отпустили со всеми, а вместо этого повезли на рентген и сдавать анализы. В это же время полиция стала задавать вопросы, а Курту пришлось защищать своего парня; нет, никто из них не пил, им пришлось бросить монетку и выяснить, кто поведет машину (Блейн обставил в этом деле Рейчел; и Курт даже сомневался, можно ли назвать это победой). Но в конце всё обернулось хорошо.

– Мы говорили об этом, – продолжил Курт. – Что будем делать, если вдруг потеряем друг друга. Но мы понимали, что... что будем в порядке. Да, будет невероятно больно, – чёрт, это на самом деле адски больно. Я просыпаюсь ночью и не могу дышать. Я продолжаю ждать того мгновения, когда забуду, потому что люди об этом говорят, так? Что хотя бы на секунду боль уйдет, стирая воспоминания. Но я всё помню. Помню, как поймал, как держал его, и как Блейн умер у меня на руках.

– Мне тоже так и не удалось забыть, – ответил Берт. – Я не смог отбросить воспоминания о твоей матери.

– А я не могу решить, хочу ли этого.

– Чего именно?

– Забыть. Не могу понять, действительно ли хочу этого.

– А почему бы тебе _хотелось_ его забыть?

– Увидеть, смогу ли я жить дальше. Удостовериться, что это вообще возможно. Блейн тогда сказал, что ему гораздо легче представить меня, дальше идущего по жизни, чем себя самого. Он говорил, что я сильнее, что я более целенаправленный. Блейн отчётливо видел это: как я встречаю кого-то другого, может, даже вновь вступаю с ним в брак? Если бы у нас были дети, я бы нашел кого-нибудь… с кем разделить жизнь.

– Никогда нельзя предугадать наверняка, что произойдет, – осторожно заметил Берт.

Курт скептически посмотрел на него, будто взглядом передавая _«эту часть я уже понял»._

– Я как бы смирился с тем, что буду один. И то, что твоя мать наполняла мою жизнь всем остальным. Но я безумно люблю Кэрол и безумно рад, что мы с ней повстречались. Я даже и представить не могу без нее свое существование – во мне кипят те же чувства, как раньше.

– Знаю. Я всё это знаю, пап. Мне всего двадцать три. И я вдовец. Блейн… был моей первой любовью. Мы с ним много планировали, столько мечтали. И мне до сих пор хочется выполнить многое из этого списка. Я всё ещё хочу завести семью. Однажды. И пойти с ним на свидание в тот ресторан на крыше Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг. Мне придется делать всё то, что я делал с Блейном. Целовать кого-то в полночь посреди Центрального Парка в новогоднюю ночь. Пить кофе в любимой кофейне… Знаю, правда. Я ощущаю это тем же шестым чувством, которое в свое время подсказало, что я встречу своего Очаровательного Принца, а не Принцессу. Помогло понять свою любовь к Блейну. Но сейчас даже думать об этом кажется неправильным. Словно я вообще не должен так думать.

– Не торопись, сынок, – произнес Берт. – Ещё никто не создал сборник правил для таких ситуаций.

– У меня голова переполнена всяким разным. Мыслями, идеями, мечтами и планами, кошмаром той ночи. Я держал его. И чувствовал, как он… ускользает от меня. Я просто обнимал его, а он слабел с каждой секундой и… Я не знаю, что вообще делаю.

– Ты выкарабкаешься.

– Ага.

– Уверен, что хочешь вернуться?

– Я должен, отец. Это мой дом. А если останусь здесь, то буду только каждый день навещать его, не в силах отпустить. Мне нужно… нужно оставить его.

– Тебе никогда не удастся просто оставить его, – сказал Берт. – Блейн всегда будет с тобой, будет частью тебя. И ты никогда не перестанешь любить его.

– Никогда?

Берт устало улыбнулся.

– Никогда.

Казалось, что это немного успокоило Курта.

– Пора возвращаться домой.

– Да.

 

х х х х

 

Дома всё оставалось таким же, как до похорон. Финн и Рейчел, правда, помогли ему начать упаковывать вещи Блейна, разложив по коробкам часть на благотворительность, а часть – в кладовку, но, не считая пары незначительных мелочей, Курт не готов был отпустить.

Прошло около _шести_ месяцев, когда Курт стал чувствовать, будто квартира принадлежит _ему_ , а не _им._ Некоторые вещи были надежно спрятаны и доставались только в очень трудные дни или памятные даты. На дни рождения или годовщины Курт никогда не оставался один; друзья, трепетно заботившиеся о нем, или члены семьи так или иначе оказывались где-то поблизости, чтобы поболтать или выпить чаю.

Ровно через год после смерти Курт отправился на вечеринку, устроенную в честь Блейна. Настоящую вечеринку. Которые устраивают, чтобы вспомнить своих любимых. Там звучала музыка, и все танцевали, делились историями, от которых хотелось смеяться и плакать. Они праздновали каждый год из тех двадцати трех, что прожил Блейн, каждое мгновение, за которое друзья и близкие были благодарны. Купер рассказал факты из жизни Блейна, которые всем были уже давно известны; друзья из Далтона говорили о парне, который обрел уверенность, а из МакКинли – о мужчине, друге и брате. Все они стали своеобразной семьей.

И когда Курт тихо пел «Teenage Dream», все его слушали.

На предложение остаться с Финном и Рейчел Курт ответил отказом, прекрасно понимая, что не сможет спокойно спать с постоянно хныкающим ребенком. Кристофер Блейн Хадсон родился через пять недель после похорон. Его назвали в честь двух мужчин, которые бы обязательно любили его и постарались защитить от всего плохого, но не смогли, потому что их жизненный путь оказался внезапно коротким.

 

х х х х

 

Какое-то время Курт сидел на том же месте, где в тот день его обнаружили работники медслужбы. Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая мельчайшие детали, складывая в голове кусочки мозаики. Как он почувствовал огромную пустоту внутри, зияющую дыру, когда понял, что Блейна больше нет. Как ни слова не произнес по пути в больницу, а медсестре пришлось оставить ему необходимые для заполнения документы, потому что Курт не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Его голос словно пропал. Курт не мог петь в одиночку.

Он написал Рейчел и Финну. Попросил позвонить родителям. Затем родственникам Блейна. После оповестил всех участников Новых Направлений. И всё это без единого слова вслух.

Прошла пара дней, после чего Курт смог, наконец, что-то сказать. Разумеется, проводили официальное расследование – двадцатитрехлетние и совершенно здоровые мужчины не умирали просто так на полу в спальне.

Но умирали, если вдруг жили с аневризмой аорты. Небольшой изъян в сердце Блейна, нечто маленькое, что со временем отсчитывало последние минутки до того мгновения, когда станет уже слишком поздно.

Аневризму нельзя было списать на семейное заболевание, это и не было врожденным или из-за плохой наследственности. Скорее всего, аневризма появилась после аварии. Так сказали врачи. Блейн отнес боль в груди на счет пострадавших ребер. Так сказали врачи. Он ни разу не возразил. Так сказали врачи. Они не могли сами догадаться об этом, а Блейн ничего не говорил. Так сказали врачи.

Нам очень жаль. Так сказали врачи.

Не то чтобы для Курта это имело какое-то значение. Но сидя на полу в собственной спальне (в его спальне, не в их), он понял, что прошел целый год. Курт сумел пережить первый год.

– Целый год, – произнес он вслух. – Целый год без тебя.

Курт услышал мягкий смешок, настолько тихий, словно смеялись в другой комнате, а после ощутил слабое колебание воздуха рядом с собой.

– Это обман. 

– Мне всё равно.

– Курт… 

– Мне всё равно, Блейн. Всё равно.

 

х х х х 

 

Поначалу он решил, что сошел с ума. Мертвые мужья нормальных людей не поджидают их дома после похорон. Курт готов был признать, что громко закричал и выбежал из комнаты, куда зашел и увидел стоящего перед собой Блейна.

(Правда, никому другому он об этом не рассказал. Курту совершенно не хотелось, чтобы друзья думали, будто он не может справиться с собой.)

Но всё это было по-настоящему, никак иначе. Блейн совершенно точно умер и совершенно точно был в земле. Но в то же время Блейн практически совершенно точно был здесь.

 _Я не могу это объяснить_ , – поведал он. – _Я просто… не могу уйти. Словно ты держишь меня здесь, не позволяешь покинуть тебя._

После того, как Курт перестал паниковать и пару раз потыкал Блейна пальцем (а потом ещё пару раз), они сели и стали это обсуждать.

Блейн умер.

Блейн был здесь.

Блейн был настоящим. Ну, по крайней мере, для Курта.

Блейн не всегда был видимым.

Блейна не мог видеть больше никто другой.

Попытавшись осознать всё происходящее, Курт безнадежно потерпел поражение, и вместо этого свернулся калачиком на кровати в обнимку со своим мужем, словно так и должно было быть.

 

х х х х 

 

– Как вечеринка?

– На удивление, хорошо. Я даже рад, что пошел туда.

– Отпраздновать целый год, свободный от Блейна.

– Не надо, – выдохнул Курт и прикоснулся лбом к его плечу. – Я скучаю.

– Но я всё ещё с тобой. Отчасти.

– Это совсем другое.

– Знаю. Прости меня.

– Не извиняйся. Пожалуйста, не извиняйся. Уж лучше быть с тобой так, чем совсем без тебя.

– Но это тебе не поможет, Курт. Я вот подумал здесь…

– _Очень опасное занятие_ , – пропел Курт.

– _Я знаю*_ , – закончил Блейн и рассмеялся. – Когда меня нет, ты продолжаешь жить. Занимаешься повседневными делами, ходишь на работу, в магазин, встречаешься с друзьями и знакомыми. А когда тебе плохо, я не могу оставаться в стороне; я появляюсь…

– И заставляешь меня чувствовать себя лучше, – прервал Курт. – Когда тебя нет рядом…

– Но ведь это правда, – ответил Блейн. – Я мер…

– Не произноси, – выпалил Курт. – Это слово запрещено, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Я не могу.. не хочу… Да, знаю, я потерял тебя, но я не могу _потерять_ снова. Отец сказал, что ты всегда будешь рядом, и вот, посмотри, ты со мной. Я не смог бы пережить целый год без тебя.

– Ещё как смог бы, – прошептал Блейн, осторожно целуя его в макушку. – Ты гораздо сильнее, чем думаешь, любовь моя. Я вижу это каждый день. Смотрю на тебя и вижу это.

– Что? – спросил Курт. – Видишь, как я разваливаюсь на кусочки?

– Как ты пытаешься. Тот Парень из Кофейни очень милый. И ты ему определённо понравился.

– Только не говори, что пытаешься подтолкнуть меня к другому парню, – рассмеялся Курт. – Мой собственный муж пытается подтолкнуть меня к свиданию с другим.

– Я просто дарю своему вдовцу необходимое благословение, – поправил его Блейн. – И я не так часто буду где-то поблизости.

– Нет, Блейн, пожалуйста, не уходи, – запаниковал Курт. – Ты не можешь оставить меня, не можешь исчезнуть..

– Эй, хэй…

Блейн обхватил своими ладонями лицо Курта и прижался к его губам. Этот поцелуй – как и все прочие – больше казался призрачной попыткой настоящего. Чувствовалось прикосновение и слабый намек на тепло мягкой кожи, но вспоминая те, что они разделили при жизни, Курт заполнял пустоту необходимым.

Он позволил обнять себя, пытаясь утонуть в половинчатом существовании. Это всё, что у них было – что у них есть. Однажды, когда день был очень и очень, очень плохим, Блейн попытался успокоить Курта. И тогда оба поняли, что могут что-то почувствовать – немного отличное от того, что было раньше, но… Никто не посмел задаваться вопросом. Поэтому Курт и Блейн обнимались, целовали друг друга и просто пытались быть вместе.

Этого было достаточно. Должно было быть достаточно.

– Я не могу оставаться так всю жизнь, тебе это не поможет, – прошептал Блейн. – Но я всегда буду рядом. Никогда не покину тебя.

– Обещаешь? 

– Уже сделал это, – рассмеялся Блейн. – В наших клятвах, помнишь?

_Я буду любить тебя всегда._

– Ты был у меня на руках, – едва слышно произнес Курт. – Я поехал вместе с тобой в больницу и не отходил ни на шаг, пока Финн и Рейчел не пришли за мной. Всю ночь сидел в похоронном бюро с кем-то из Ворблеров и, пока гроб не опустили в землю, я не выпускал тебя из виду. А затем вернулся домой – и ты здесь. По всей видимости, я не могу сказать тебе «прощай», даже когда должен. Даже в те мгновения, когда отпустить тебя – это вполне нормально. Когда должен.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал жить дальше.

– С парнем из кофейни.

– Возможно. Или же на свете есть другой человек, который предназначен для тебя.

– Ты предназначен для меня, – ответил Курт. – Всегда был только ты.

– Наше «всегда» было прекрасным, но оно закончилось, любовь моя. А у тебя впереди ещё целая жизнь. И очень хорошая.

– Ты не можешь знать наверняка, – заметил Курт.

Он прекрасно знал и любил этого мужчину в течение шести лет. Курт понимал каждое движение, каждое подергивание. Он спокойно мог читать их и сейчас, как тринадцать месяцев назад.

– Ты знаешь наверняка, – понял Курт.

– Да.

– Парень из Кофейни?

– Возможно. Никогда не узнаешь, если не попытаешься.

– Я не хочу.

– Курт… У тебя впереди потрясающая жизнь. Я знаю это. Ты будешь счастлив, ты найдешь свою любовь, а я всё ещё буду рядом с тобой.

– Но не так?

– Не всегда.

Курт ничего не ответил, лишь закрыл глаза и заснул, покрепче прижавшись к мужу. В предрассветные часы Курт проснулся на полу, забрался в свою постель и снова погрузился в сон, воображая жизнь, в которой не существует Блейна.

 

х х х х

 

Жизнь Курта не была похожа на сюжет фильма «Привидение» или «Шестое чувство». Блейн не всегда был рядом. То есть всегда, просто Курт не знал об этом.

После похорон Блейн часто был поблизости, а Курт находил в этом мрачное успокоение. Они не пользовались такими словами, как «дух» или «привидение», не говорили о Блейне, как о мертвом. Конечно, это было так, но всё же он был здесь. Когда Курт серьезно думал об этом, то просто считал своего мужа «душой Блейна». Держа в объятиях умирающего Блейна, Курт словно цеплялся за его душу. Он держал ее здесь, рядом, в каком-то смысле привязанной к нему.

 

Курт не спрашивал об этом, не искал дополнительную информацию в Интернете. Он боялся узнать, что происходящее не было чем-то особенным и уникальным, не желал осознать, что потеря Блейна сломала что-то в его голове и превратила для него нормальную жизнь во что-то невозможное.

Потому что какая-то часть Курта и вовсе не хотела жить дальше.

 

х х х х 

 

Первый раз, когда им пришлось заполнять официальные документы после свадьбы, оба парня испытали приятный трепет при виде графы «семейное положение». Они вышли замуж друг за друга, стали чем-то большим, нежели просто парой. Курт и Блейн произнесли клятвы, пообещали всю жизнь любить друг друга, быть верными и честными. Всё те же Курт и Блейн – всегда Курт и Блейн, – но теперь было нечто… большее.

Они не чувствовали, будто их отношениям нужно какое-то подтверждение, не думали о себе как о гомосексуальной парочке, решившей воспользоваться своим правом на свободу брака. Им просто хотелось пожениться – им необходимо было быть супругами так же сильно, как и быть вместе. Потому что даже сама мысль о разлуке, о жизни друг без друга? Это причиняло невероятную боль глубоко внутри.

Теперь же Курт не знал, где поставить галочку. В большинстве документов даже не было такого варианта, как «вдовец». Одинок, замужем, разведен. Периодически встречался пункт «проживаю совместно с партнером».

Он не чувствовал себя одиноким. Официально брак Курта подошел к концу, но не через развод. В конце концов, Курт просто стал писать крупным шрифтом «ВДОВЕЦ» во всех бумагах, не предусматривающих такой вариант. Пусть все видят, пусть чувствуют его боль.

В двадцать три, двадцать четыре, двадцать пять лет он всё ещё будет вдовцом. Всё ещё мужем без партнера, одиноким, но не одиночкой.

 

х х х х 

 

– Я не хочу причинять тебе ещё больше боли, – прошептал однажды Блейн, крепко обнимая дрожащего и свернувшегося на кровати клубочком Курта. – Если от этого только тяжелее…

– Нет, пожалуйста, – взмолился Курт, – пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

– Тебе следует жить дальше…

– Но не сегодня.

В такие ночи, когда всё становилось только хуже, когда боль с новой силой возвращалась к нему, Блейн всегда был рядом. Словно он знал, что это грядет. Однажды Блейн провожал Курта домой после работы, и на автоответчике было оставлено сообщение для Блейна от какой-то неизвестной Курту компании. После прослушивания записи что-то внутри Курта словно взорвалось, и горе по новой обрушилось на него, как в первые дни.

Но письма стали приходить всё реже, звонки в какой-то момент прекратились, поэтому столь печальных дней стало всё меньше. Наиболее очевидные даты проходили не так уж и плохо, как он ожидал, потому что никто не оставлял Курта в одиночестве. А Блейн всегда был рядом, рядом в те минуты, которые нельзя было предсказать заранее, когда кто-то или что-то наталкивало на воспоминания, вызывающие поток слез.

Тогда в воздухе что-то едва заметно появлялось, какое-то движение, словно кто-то открыл дверь, и Блейн оказывался перед ним.

Курт достаточно быстро осознал, что если он так и будет идти по улице и разговаривать с, по сути, кем-то невидимым, то состояние его рассудка быстро вызовет беспокойство окружающих. Поэтому он купил себе гарнитуру, после чего люди стали думать, будто он болтает по телефону. Конечно, держать Блейна за руку Курт тоже не мог, поэтому они решили идти под ручку – Курт держал свои в карманах, чувствуя легкое прикосновение тела Блейна на сгибе локтя.

 

х х х х

 

Они не говорили о том, кем же на самом деле являлся Блейн, или почему никогда не уходит. Курт не хотел прощаться с ним, поэтому просто акцентировал внимание на настоящем.

 

х х х х

 

Курт согласился встретиться с тем Парнем из Кофейни и выпить кофе, а в середине свидания понял, что совершенно нормально относится к происходящему. Правда, был один неловкий момент, когда Парень из Кофейни упомянул его расставание с Блейном, с «тем парнем, который всегда приходил вместе с тобой».

– Он умер, – впервые за долгое время Курт произнес это вслух. – С его… с его сердцем было что-то не так. Печальный результат давней аварии.

Парень из Кофейни громко выругался себе под нос, а потом предложил сразу завершить их приятную встречу. Но Курт лишь улыбнулся и сказал, что ему нужно жить дальше.

Когда Курт пришел домой после свидания, Блейн ждал его с нетерпением услышать все подробности. Курт удивленно приподнял бровь, прекрасно зная, что Блейн всегда был с ним, а потому слышал всё, что произошло за той чашкой кофе, но решил поддаться и рассказал всё о Парне из Кофейни (которого звали Деррил, но прозвище Курта ему пришлось по душе, поэтому он сохранил свой номер в телефоне Курта под именем ПиК), а также поделился своими положительными впечатлениями о прошедшем дне.

 

х х х х

 

С Парнем из Кофейни Курт встречался около трех месяцев. Они не зашли дальше поцелуев, но цель была достигнута. Курт Хаммел-Андерсон официально начал жить дальше.

 

х х х х

 

По окончании последнего свидания Блейн сидел рядом с ним, пока Курт поглощал свою половину контейнера с мороженым. (Вторая половина была для Блейна. Теоретически для него.) Курт задумался о том, что это значит для него и как отразится на его существовании. Ему было двадцать три года, и он совсем был не против встречаться с кем-то ещё.

Курт свернулся калачиком под боком у мужа, заканчивая свою порцию мороженого, а затем уснул, так и не дождавшись титров фильма «Когда Гарри встретил Салли».

 

х х х х

 

После Деррила был Джек, затем – разовое свидание с парнем, имя которого Курт реально не смог запомнить. После того, как Разовое Свидание вставил в разговор свой комментарий о том, что Курт никогда не сможет до конца отпустить своего «бывшего», пока не переспит с кем-то ещё, Курт ушел из кафе, не оглядываясь назад.

Рейчел устроила ему свидание с Бобом, затем привела к парню с вычурным именем Пэрис, который на деле оказался милашкой, но был слишком похож на Блейна. Этот факт должен был успокоить и расположить к себе, но Курт больше замкнулся в себе. Финн оказался более удачливым в этом деле – причем, совершенно неосознанно, – однажды попросив Курта забрать Кристофера с дневного ухода. Именно там Курт повстречал отца-одиночку Генри (да ещё и гея), который стал его партнером в первых долгих отношениях после Блейна.

 

х х х х 

 

– Мне необязательно всегда быть поблизости, – сказал однажды Блейн, когда Генри ушел к себе домой. – То есть здесь.

– Ты хочешь.. уйти? – забеспокоившись, тихим голосом спросил Курт.

– Нет. не навсегда. Просто… дать тебе личное пространство. Я знаю, что ты думаешь об этом, когда ты ним. Волнуешься обо мне.

– Просто…

– Меня здесь не будет. Когда ты будешь с Генри, меня здесь не будет. Личное пространство. Ты должен жить дальше.

– С ним?

– Тебе ведь он нравится, Курт. Всё хорошо. Жить дальше – это совершенно нормально, а идти по жизни с кем-то конкретным – так тем более. Почти два года прошло.

– Я себе и представить не мог, что буду думать о ком-то другом. Не мог себе представить, что буду думать о жизни с кем-то другим. Ты был для меня всем. Моей недостающей половинкой, Блейн. Я рассчитывал на то, что состарюсь и проведу последние дни жизни рядом с тобой.

– Могу сказать только одно, – улыбнулся Блейн. – Мне действительно удалось провести с тобой последние дни своей жизни, так что можно с уверенностью заявить: твоя клятва выполнена.

Рассмеявшись, Курт понял, что впервые сорвавшиеся с губ звуки были искренними и настоящими. Быть может, он действительно начал жить дальше. Вместе с Генри.

 

х х х х 

 

Курт стал проводить много времени вместе ним и его сыном Нейтаном. Курт так естественно вписался в их маленькую семью и вскоре понял, что вновь влюбился. Он спал вместе с Генри – просто спал, заново привыкая к мужскому телу рядом с собой, к ощущению чужих рук на своей талии, чужой спины, прижатой к своей груди.

Они никуда не торопились, но Курт осознал, насколько серьезны эти отношения для Генри, когда он попросил его забрать Нейтана с дневного ухода и привести домой. Генри доверил безопасность сына своему бойфренду (ух ты, бойфренду!), и после того, как Курту удалось накормить невероятно энергичного четырехлетнего ребенка, он утомил его различными игрушками.

– Ты хорошо ладишь с ним, – тихо заметил Блейн.

– Мы хотели детей. Собирались завести свою семью.

– Это у тебя в крови.

– А я всегда думал, что у тебя.

– Это прекрасно, – через пару молчаливых секунд произнес Блейн.

– Что? – спросил Курт, оглянувшись на сидевшего в кресле мужа.

– Ты. Живущий своей жизнью. Генри – очень хороший парень, а ты потрясающе ладишь с Нейтаном. Так всё и должно было быть, Курт.

– Я хотел прожить свою жизнь с тобой. Всё это я хотел только с тобой.

– И я хотел, – кивнул Блейн. – Но больше этого я желал, чтобы ты был счастлив.

– Думаю… – прервался Курт, рассматривая спящего Нейтана. – Думаю, что могу обрести свое счастье здесь. – Он смахнул белокурую прядь волос со лба мальчика, которого окончательно и бесповоротно полюбил. – Но всё равно я скучаю по тебе, – добавил он и оглянулся на Блейна, но тот уже исчез. И Курт абсолютно был уверен, что на этот раз его не было нигде поблизости.

 

х х х х 

 

Генри не был Блейном, но Курт всё равно чувствовал себя любимым и желанным. Его тело реагировало на прикосновения и поцелуи Генри, поэтому Курт поддался своим желаниям и переспал со вторым мужчиной в своей жизни, со вторым человеком, которого впустил в свое сердце.

Наутро все трое отправились позавтракать, а после решили провести весь день вместе. Вечером Курт неохотно отправился домой, прежде пообещав вернуться завтра со сменной одеждой и некоторыми личными вещами.

Блейна он не видел две недели. И, странным образом, но Курт был совсем не против этого.

 

х х х х

 

Через восемь месяцев Курт был в своей квартире. Редкий вечер наедине с самим собой. У Генри накопилось много работы, которую следовало доделать, а Нейтан уехал к папе на выходные (хвала Небесам за отличные отношения после развода). Обычно Курт и Генри проводили свободные от ребенка выходные вместе, не покидая постели и теплых объятий друг друга, но этот раз был особенным…

– Я знаю, что ты здесь, – громко произнес Курт. Подождав пару мгновений, он закрыл глаза и почувствовал колебание воздуха неподалеку. – Привет.

– Здравствуй.

– Ты был там, когда он предложил?

– Нет, – сказал Блейн. – Но всё равно знал.

– Я не знаю, что делать.

– Нет, знаешь.

– Значит, я не знаю, как поступить правильно.

– Нет, знаешь.

– Ты ведь помнишь, что раньше мне это не нравилось, – Курт уставился на Блейна, но безо всякой злобы. – И я не представляю, смогу ли оставить всё это.

– Сможешь. Это место уже давно нельзя назвать нашим.

– Всё равно, это наш дом.

– Знаю.

– Это очень серьезный шаг.

– Курт… – Блейн придвинулся ближе и опустился перед сидящим на стуле Куртом. Положив руки ему на колени, Блейн уткнулся подбородком в сложенные ладони и вновь заговорил. – Я знаю.

– Отец говорил об этом. После похорон он сказал… сказал, что смирился с одиночеством и тем, что мама наполняла его жизнь всем остальным. И я думал, что стану таким же в отношении тебя.

– Но?..

– Я люблю его. Люблю, и Нейтана я просто обожаю.

– Я в курсе, – улыбнулся Блейн. – Мне это всегда было известно.

– Ты, судя по всему, вообще очень много знаешь.

– Преимущества моего положения, – просиял Блейн. – И ты ведь понимаешь, что я собираюсь сказать.

– Произнеси это вслух? Пожалуйста? Думаю, я должен услышать это, чтобы окончательно увериться.

– Курт, – Блейн чуть оттолкнулся и навис над Куртом, нежно целуя в губы. – Ты любишь его, а он – тебя. Я знаю, что ты будешь счастлив. Что у тебя впереди потрясающая жизнь. Ты станешь замечательным отцом Нейтану, готов будешь ради него на многое. И я совершенно не против. Ведь это всё, что я когда-либо хотел для тебя.

– Я всё ещё люблю тебя, – прошептал Курт ему в губы. – Я всегда буду любить тебя.

– И я всегда буду любить тебя, – ответил Блейн, слегка отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть на Курта. Он устойчиво оперся ладонями на подлокотники стула, немного нависая над Куртом. Так близко и невероятно интимно, но всё же…

– Что? – спросил Блейн.

– Ты уже делал так однажды, – проговорил Курт. – Мы планировали нашу первую годовщину, и ты… ты встал вот в такую же позу.

– Помню.

– И я так сильно тебя хотел тогда, – Курт улыбнулся этим воспоминаниям. – Мы занялись сексом прямо на столе.

Блейн усмехнулся.

– Хорошие были времена.

– Самые лучшие, – нежно улыбнулся Курт. – Но сейчас…

– Послушай, – Блейн наклонился и осторожно поцеловал его чуть выше брови. – Времена меняются, жизнь идет своим чередом. Я знал, что этот день настанет.

– Я отчетливо представляю дальнейшее. Мы съедемся. Он сделает мне предложение в канун рождества. Я точно знаю, он хочет этого. Скорее всего, Генри уже выбрал кольцо. Мы поженимся и, вероятно, заведем ещё одного ребенка. Я хорошо себе представляю будущее вместе с ним, Блейн. Точно так же, как представлял его с тобой.

Блейн ничего не ответил, только откинулся на спинку стола и осторожно на него посмотрел.

– Но ты… ты всё ещё здесь, до сих пор рядом со мной, и у нас есть вот это подобие отношений. Я столько раз собирался рассказать Генри, но боюсь, что он сочтет меня сумасшедшим или подумает, будто я так и не смог тебя разлюбить, или что я не готов к жизни с ним, но, – Курт остановился и сделал глубокий вдох. – Думаю, что я всё-таки разлюбил тебя. Не полностью, разумеется, я никогда не смогу выжать эти чувства до последней капли. Но моя любовь больше не ломает меня изнутри. Я перестал чувствовать, будто сердце вырвали из груди, будто в каждое живое местечко на теле воткнули острый нож. Это просто… есть. И ты здесь. Вот здесь со мной, – Курт приложил руку к груди прямо напротив сердца. – И всегда будешь.

Блейн потянулся и положил свою ладонь сверху.

– Генри тоже здесь. И Нейтан. И тот чудесный малыш, которого вы усыновите. В этом местечке так много места для сильной любви, Курт. Твой отец никогда не переставал любить Элизабет только потому, что встретил Кэрол.

– А ты… ну, если я перееду к нему, то… всё? Для тебя это всё?

Блейн беззаботно рассмеялся.

– Только если ты захочешь. Я до сих пор здесь, потому что ты держишь меня, Курт.

– Я держу тебя здесь? Сейчас?

– Не знаю. Но если ты пожелаешь, я исчезну. И ты больше меня не увидишь.

– И куда ты отправишься?

– Посмотрим, – ответил Блейн, и Курт догадался, что большее не имеет значения.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Рано ещё.

– Значит, я останусь.

– А Генри?.. 

– Это всегда будет только твоим решением, Курт. Сделай то, что считаешь правильным для себя, для своих отношений и своего будущего.

– Может, ты и прав, – протянул Курт и достал телефон.

На рабочем столе уже давно приветливо сияла фотография трех человек, которые стали его семьей, но всё ещё ждали ответа, и Курт не смог не улыбнуться, разглядывая ее. Открыв список контактов, он выбрал номер Генри.

– Привет, – выдохнул он, когда на той стороне ответили на звонок. – Я тут подумал… не хочешь приехать ко мне, захватив немного еды, и помочь собрать вещи?

Блейн улыбнулся и пропал из зоны видимости, растворившись в бесконечности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня Гастона из мультфильма «Красавица и чудовище»


	2. Chapter 2

О таком кольце Курт всегда мечтал. Однако само предложение было сделано вовсе не так, как он воображал. Его спросил Нейтан, он же достал кольцо и поинтересовался, не хочет ли Курт стать его «вторым папой». Потому именно Нейтану Курт ответил «да», его звонко поцеловал в щеку и крепко обнял, закружил в воздухе, вращаясь по гостиной до тех пор, пока вся комната не поплыла перед глазами. Затем сильные и уверенные руки Генри обхватили их обоих сзади, возвращая устойчивое положение.

Прижимаясь к груди своего _жениха_ , Курт вспомнил это безопасное ощущение любви и обещания светлого будущего, а потому решил, что действительно сможет вновь стать счастливым. 

Этой ночью он, держа Генри за руку, заставил того поклясться, что для начала выслушает и не расскажет об этом ни единой живой душе. Он рассказал о Блейне, о том, что видит и беседует с ним. Как он чувствовал успокоение, что и помогло Курту в самые тёмные времена. Он поведал, что обсуждал с Блейном Генри, их отношения, переезд и вероятное предложение. И что после этого он понял – Блейн действительно хочет, чтобы Курт жил дальше. 

Курт видел, что Генри решил, будто это просто его буйное воображение. Но ещё Генри знал, что Курт был раздавлен смертью Блейна. Поэтому он не произнес ни слова по этому поводу, а только поблагодарил Курта за доверие и выразил надежды на то, что теперь он станет уверенностью Курта, его помощником и доверенным лицом. 

Курт был совсем не против подарить ему все это. 

 

х х х х 

 

– Ты так же нервничал тогда? – спросил Блейн. – Перед нашей свадьбой? 

– …немного по-другому, – наконец ответил Курт. – Мы были совсем ещё детьми; в девятнадцать лет вечность кажется довольно-таки долгим промежутком времени. 

Они лежали на постели, принадлежащей Финну и Рейчел, и смотрели в потолок. 

– И как оно теперь? – полюбопытствовал Блейн. 

– Всё такой же долгий промежуток времени. 

– Тебе всего двадцать шесть. Знаешь, в этом возрасте большинство людей и вступают в брак. 

– Генри тридцать два. 

– Совсем старик. 

– А тебе до сих пор двадцать три. 

– Да ладно? – уточнил Блейн. 

– Мы не будем вести философские дискуссии в ночь перед моей свадьбой. 

– Тогда о чем ты хочешь поговорить? 

– А ты нервничал? Переживал перед нашим днём? 

– Нет, – беззаботно ответил Блейн. – Я знал. Просто знал, что ты – это всё. 

– Именно поэтому ты поцеловал Рейчел, – протянул Курт. – И спел провокационную песню тому парню из GAP. 

– Я всё равно любил только тебя. 

– И я только тебя. 

– До настоящего момента. 

– До настоящего момента, – едва слышно повторил за ним Курт. – Как ты относишься к Генри? 

– Курт… 

– Тебе он нравится? Генри? Или, может, я совершаю ошибку? 

– А ты сам как думаешь? Готов поспорить, что брак со своей первой школьной любовью многие бы назвали ошибкой. 

– Это было самым лучшим решением за всю мою жизнь. Вторым, – поправил себя Курт. – Сначала я остановил очаровательного парня на лестнице в Далтоне. 

Блейн нежно рассмеялся и, потянувшись, взял Курта за руку. 

– Он хорошо мне подходит. Я хорошо ему подхожу. И Нейтану. 

– Мне нравится Генри, Курт. Никого лучше и не подобрать. 

– И всё же он совсем на тебя не похож. Ты был для меня идеальным партнером. 

– Теперь ты совсем другой, Курт. Стал взрослее, изменился после всего случившегося. Именно сейчас Генри нужен тебе. И если бы судьба распорядилась по-другому, то мы бы выросли вместе, дополняя друг друга самым лучшим образом. Но это в прошлом. Я в прошлом, а он – в настоящем. И ты должен просто… отпустить. 

– Что? – спросил Курт и, повернувшись, внимательно посмотрел на него. 

– Ты должен отпустить меня, Курт. Твоя свадьба уже завтра. 

– А если я не хочу? Если не могу? 

– Ты можешь всё на свете. И научил этому меня. А ещё ты доказал, что можешь сделать то, что другие считали совершенно невозможным, даже ты сам. 

– Что? 

– Ты не думал, что Огайо когда-либо станет к тебе дружелюбнее, но это так. Не думал, что найдешь свою любовь, но нашел. Ты считал, что никогда не выберешься в Нью-Йорк, но посмотри, где ты сейчас. Брак со своим возлюбленным казался тебе чем-то недостижимым, а теперь ты собираешься выйти замуж второй раз. 

– Нет, я знаю, что _могу_ отпустить тебя. Я просто _не хочу_. 

– Курт…

– Пожалуйста… 

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил из Далтона, – сказал Блейн. – Да, ты очень хотел вернуться в МакКинли, и я поддерживал твоё решение. Но сам этого не желал. Я знал, что если попрошу тебя остаться, ты сделаешь это. Знал, что какая-то часть тебя хочет остаться, хочет быть Ворблером в безопасных стенах Академии. Но ещё бóльшая часть хотела вернуться, – Блейн сделал паузу. – Я знаю тебя лучше всех. И понимаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, потому что всё ещё любишь меня. Но больше этого ты любишь Генри, хочешь быть с ним. Ты нуждаешься в этом, как ни в чём другом, нуждаешься в них гораздо сильнее, нежели во мне. И это нормально. Годы прошли, любовь моя. 

– Блейн… 

– Я больше не нужен тебе так часто где-то поблизости. Я и не буду. 

– Пожалуйста, не… 

– Я поступаю так ради тебя, любовь моя. И всегда буду с тобой. Всегда буду частью тебя. 

– Боже, как же мне хочется, чтобы нам удалось провести больше времени вместе, – произнес Курт и свернулся калачиком рядом с Блейном. – Если бы я знал, сколько времени нам отпущено, то… 

– Я ни о чем не жалею. 

– И я тоже. Но иногда взгляд в прошлое бывает очень болезненным.

Курт почувствовал, как Блейн поцеловал его в макушку, а затем уснул. 

Утром рядом с ним уже никого не было. 

 

х х х х 

 

С этого дня прошло около трёх лет, и только тогда Курт увидел его снова. Конечно, были мгновения, когда он краем глаза видел нечто очень похожее на Блейна, но, внимательнее приглядываясь, ничего не находил в поле зрения. 

В скором времени они решили впустить в свою небольшую семью еще одного человечка и собрали все необходимые для процесса усыновления документы. Генри помогал ему с этим, потому что не впервые занимался подобным. Это был очень долгий год, но вскоре Курт держал на руках чудесную семимесячную девочку, изо всех сил сдерживая трепетную и волнительную дрожь. 

– Не забывай дышать, – напомнил ему голос, который Курт никогда не забывал. – Ты её не уронишь. 

– Я боюсь. 

– Не нужно. Ты и так потрясающий отец. 

– А вдруг я облажаюсь? 

– Нет. 

Курт внимательно посмотрел на него. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, не правда ли? 

– Что? 

– Всё. Ты знал о Генри, знал, когда нужен был мне больше всего… Ты _знаешь_.

Блейн кивнул. 

– С ней всё будет хорошо? 

– Просто потрясающе, – улыбнулся Блейн. 

– Блейн. Ты… тебе известно, когда?... Когда я… 

– Да, – подтвердил тот. 

– Ну конечно. 

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу сказать тебе. 

– А ты будешь рядом? 

– Где ещё мне быть? – ответил Блейн, придвигаясь ближе. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал об этом, договорились? Сейчас у тебя больше забот и волнений с этой малышкой. 

– Волнений? 

– Прости, неправильно выразился, – успокоил его Блейн. – Поверь мне. С ней всё будет замечательно. И даже лучше. 

– Обещаешь? 

– Обещаю. 

 

х х х х 

 

Иногда Блейн мимолетно показывался в самом конце комнаты, если вдруг эмоции Курта брали верх, и он терялся во времени и пространстве. Блейн оставался ровно настолько, чтобы Курт заметил его присутствие, уловил невысказанное вслух _«я все ещё здесь, любовь моя. Всегда рядом с тобой»_.

В тот день, когда они хоронили Берта, Блейн задержался подольше, наблюдая за тем, как Генри крепче прижимал к себе мужа, а Нейтан и Элла, держа отца за руки, оплакивали своего дедушку. 

Поговорить нормально в последний раз им удалось на вечеринке, которую якобы «очень неожиданно» устроили по поводу пятидесятилетия Курта. Он выскочил на балкон, чтобы ощутить прохладный Нью-Йоркский воздух на своей коже и посмотреть на звёзды, как вдруг ощутил едва уловимое движение позади себя. 

– С днем рождения, любовь моя. 

– Я совсем старик. 

– Твой истинный возраст – это на сколько ты себя чувствуешь. 

– Тогда я старик, – рассмеялся Курт. – Элла все соки из меня выпила. 

– Но ведь оно того стоит. 

– Разумеется, – улыбнулся Курт. 

– Она настоящая дочь своего отца, – ответил Блейн. – Все парни лежат у ее ног. 

– Хочешь сказать, что я был способен сломить волю кучи мальчишек? – усмехнулся Курт. 

– Со мной ты это точно провернул, – рассмеявшись, проговорил Блейн. – Я спокойно шёл себе заниматься своими делами, торопился на выступление с Ворблерами, и вдруг раздался голос, который навсегда изменил мою жизнь. 

– Мою тоже. 

– И посмотри, где ты сейчас. Стал очень востребованным модным дизайнером, твои модели висят в каждом респектабельном магазине одежды. Замужем за человеком, который тебя обожает, отец двоих детей… 

– Звучит так, словно я получил от жизни всё, – тихо ответил Курт. 

– Не нужно… 

– Как всё было бы? У нас? 

– Ты, на самом деле, не хочешь этого знать. 

– А ты знаешь ответ? 

Блейн промолчал. 

– Не думаю, что я стал бы кем-то очень известным; Генри подтолкнул меня на этот шаг. Но и у нас обязательно было бы двое детишек. Я почему-то всегда представлял тебя с маленькой девочкой. 

– Постараюсь не обидеться, – поддразнил его Блейн. 

– С большими глазами, которым я никогда бы не смог противиться. И заразительной улыбкой, музыкальным смехом. 

– Её не существует, Курт. Меня не существует. 

– У меня есть доказательство обратного. 

– Ты прожил больше лет без меня, чем выпало на мою долю. И провел вдвое больше времени с Эллой, нежели со мной. Меня не существует, Курт. Я всего лишь сноска на страницах твоей жизни, я не… 

– Ты был гораздо большим! – закричал Курт, совершенно не думая о том, что его могут услышать, увидеть, как он кричит что-то в ночь. Успокоившись, он сделал глубокий вдох. – Ты всегда был гораздо большим, всегда будешь. Ты был моей первой любовью, моим мужем. Вся моя жизнь определяется только тобой. С той секунды на лестнице в Далтоне до ночи в нашей спальне… Я люблю Генри, правда. Люблю так сильно, но… но это совсем другое. 

– Другое? 

– Не могу объяснить, – вздохнул Курт. – Я оглядываюсь на наше прошлое и… _чувствую_ это. В каждой клеточке моего тела. Ты полностью окружал того Курта. Не существует такого момента в моей жизни, который так или иначе не был связан с тобой. Но с Генри… 

– Не сравнивай нас, – мрачным голосом произнёс Блейн. – Ты не имеешь на это права. 

– Я и не сравниваю, даже не пытался. Это нечестно по отношению к вам обоим. Но мы были так молоды, а меня буквально переполняли эмоции – не думаю, что я достаточно использовал это в наших интересах. Были такие моменты, когда я боялся. 

– Боялся меня? – с ноткой паники спросил Блейн. 

– Того, как сильно люблю тебя. Мне было всего лишь восемнадцать, и я был готов пойти ради тебя на всё. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что со мной было так же. 

– Я был ослеплен любовью. 

– И еще многим другим. 

– И многим другим, – согласился Курт. – Я хотел нашей вечности, хотел её прямо здесь и сейчас; помню, когда уезжал в Нью-Йорк, я шёл по аэропорту и говорил себе, что вернуться, поцеловать тебя изо всех сил и сделать предложение на месте будет слишком быстрым и опрометчивым решением. 

– Но на рождество всё было не так? 

– К тому времени я безумно скучал. Все те дни, проведенные в разлуке, убивали меня, и я знал, что если не сделаю хоть что-то, то обязательно заберу документы из НЙАДИ и вернусь к тебе. 

– Ты никогда мне об этом не говорил. 

– Я говорю тебе сейчас. Я так сильно любил тебя, что готов был отказаться от всего, лишь бы ты всегда был в моей жизни. И дело было вовсе не в мечтах или необходимости. А в приоритетах. Ты всегда был первым пунктом, а остальной мир – вторым. 

– Я всегда был твоим. Даже тогда я всё равно принадлежал тебе. 

– А меня страшила мысль, что расстояние сломит нас, что мы не сможем пережить дни и недели, не видясь друг с другом, что с моим загруженным графиком те пропущенные звонки и долго не прочитанные сообщения разведут нас по разные стороны. 

– Ты действительно думал, что мы не переживем год в разлуке? 

– Нет. Но в те ночи, когда всё наваливалось на меня разом… 

Блейн понимающе кивнул. 

– В такие моменты я представлял, что ты сидишь где-то в клубе или в кафе, а рядом с тобой другой мужчина. Он всегда был выше меня, лучше одет и очаровательнее в разы. Сначала ты поступал правильно, думая обо мне, но в конечном итоге я ждал звонка, в котором ты тактично намекаешь, что Нью-Йорк совсем не для меня. 

– Блейн… 

– Но мы справились. Остались вместе. И наша вечность стала бы реальностью, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Ты и я, пока седина и морщины не стали нашими вторыми спутниками. 

Курт посмотрел на него. На Блейна, парня рядом с ним, которому до сих пор было двадцать три – и ни минутой позже. Который никогда не постареет рядом с ним. 

– Трое детей, а не двое. Сначала девочка, а затем братья-близнецы. Мы вообще не планировали этого, но как только увидели их, то полюбили без оглядки. Мы вместе постарели, выдали замуж нашу дочь. Стали дедушками четыре раза, пока… 

– Кто был первым? 

– Ты всегда лучше справлялся с тяжелыми ситуациями, – тихо ответил Блейн. 

– Блейн… – выдохнул Курт. – Я бы такое не пережил. Правда, не знаю, как вообще смог выжить без тебя в настоящем. 

– Ты был моей жизнью. 

– А ты – моим сердцем, – сказал Курт. – Ты был всем, и возвращаться без тебя было самым тяжелым испытанием в моей судьбе, самым худшим, что мне пришлось делать. Я похоронил родителей, Блейн, но хоронить тебя… Стоять рядом с твоей могилой? Ничего ужаснее и быть не могло. Потому что я ничего не чувствовал. Замкнулся. Я плакал, когда умерла мама, и был опустошен, когда не стало отца. Но ты… – Пауза. – Ты похитил мое сердце, Блейн. Забрал его с собой, а Генри и Нейтан подарили мне другое. Тот мальчик, которым я был? Мужчина, в которого я превратился рядом с тобой – он тоже исчез. Умер в тот день рядом с тобой. Теперь я это знаю, я отчетливо это вижу. 

– Курт… 

– Нет! Ты не смеешь приходить сюда и рассказывать о будущем, которое бы могло быть у нас, а затем выдумывать чушь, что потерять меня в той жизни – это гораздо хуже, чем мне потерять тебя в этой. Ты не понимаешь, Блейн. Я держал тебя в своих руках, пока ты умирал. Я был с тобой… _я удерживаю тебя здесь_. Не смей говорить мне, что это ничего не значит. 

Блейн рванул вперёд быстрее, чем обычно. Или же Курт просто не заметил движения, пока не ощутил губы Блейна на своих собственных. Поцелуй был странно знакомым, и вскоре Курт полностью отдался навстречу ему, вспоминая давно забытый вкус губ Блейна. 

Их первый поцелуй. И все остальные после. В первый раз это было гораздо больше, чем просто прикосновение: поцелуй был ненасытным и страстным. А потом были поцелуи и других метах, губы на других местах. 

Этого парня Курт хотел целовать до конца _своей жизни_ , а не жизни Блейна. 

– Тебя ищет Генри, – отстранившись, прошептал Блейн. 

– Я всё ещё люблю тебя. 

– Знаю. 

Прошла лишь пара секунд тишины, и вот Генри окликнул его из комнаты, а Курт, повернувшись спиной к пустому пространству, ступил в теплые объятия человека, которого любил так же сильно, но совсем по-другому. 

 

х х х х 

 

В течение нескольких лет это стало для него ритуалом. Кофе, свежая газета – и Курт садился на веранде, если погода позволяла. 

Работа на неполный день очень ему импонировала. Он принимал заказы и делал их дома, клиенты сами шли к нему. Нейтан заканчивал свою докторскую диссертацию в научной сфере, которую Курт до сих пор пытался понять, а также с нетерпением ждал своего первенца. Он женился на очаровательной девушке сразу после колледжа, и вместе они стали делать небольшие, но решительные шажки навстречу будущему. Элла закончила университет прошлой осенью, решив пойти по стопам семьи и покорить Бродвей. Генри занимался своим бизнесом, но по большей части был спокойным и молчаливым партнером. Они вдвоём проводили вместе выходные, уделяли время родным и друзьям, да и в целом жили размеренной жизнью. 

Поэтому, когда Блейн скользнул на стул напротив, Курт знал. 

– Ну да, точно, – пробормотал он. – Намекнешь? 

Тот просто покачал головой. 

Конечно же, Курт понимал, что умрёт. Рано или поздно это случалось со всеми людьми. Но Курт знал, что в этот день Блейн будет рядом с ним. Чем больше дней проходило с того памятного дня рождения, тем больше Курт осознавал, что в следующий раз увидит Блейна только на пороге смерти. А потому его появление в этот тёплый день нельзя было интерпретировать иначе. 

– У меня есть немного времени? – спросил Курт, доставая телефон. 

– Сколько захочешь, – ответил Блейн. 

Сначала Курт позвонил Нейтану и долго расспрашивал того о жизни, о семье, узнали ли они пол будущего ребёнка. Прежде чем закончить разговор, Курт сказал, что очень любит его, в ответ получив не менее искреннее признание. 

– Будет мальчик, – подсказал Блейн. – Гаррисон.

– Гаррисон. Гарри, – улыбнулся Курт. – Мой первый внук. 

Элла была на репетиции, а потому не смогла взять трубку, поэтому Курт оставил сообщение, рассказав, что очень ей гордится, что верит – она сможет взять незначительное и сделать это великим. 

– Не знаю, что мне сказать Генри, – вздохнул он. – Мне… мне нужно пройтись. 

Они вдвоём принялись бесцельно ходить по улицам Нью-Йорка, сворачивая, куда глаза глядят. 

– Это произойдет быстро? – тихо поинтересовался Курт. – С тобой… это казалось мгновенным. 

– Так оно и было, – подтвердил Блейн. – И да, это произойдёт быстро. По любой шкале. 

– И ты останешься рядом со мной? 

– Всегда, – улыбнулся Блейн. 

Курт вытащил телефон, чтобы найти в списке контактов номер Генри. Он уже было приготовился нажать на вызов, как вдруг громкий женский крик прервал его размышления. Курт поднял голову и увидел девочку, не старше четырех лет, которая в разгар нелепой ссоры громко кричала на свою (судя по всему) мать. 

– Я тебя ненавижу! – заявила она. 

Её мать вздохнула и попыталась взять девочку за руку, чтобы отвести домой, но та, выражая свое сердитое неповиновение, отступила, развернулась на каблучках и побежала. 

Прямо на дорогу. 

Курт не задумался о своих действиях, не сомневался, а просто рванул с места и бросился за ней, выталкивая из-под колес такси. Жгучая боль немедля пронзила его тело, но самые яростные вспышки погасли от нежного и успокаивающего прикосновения Блейна. Единственным шумом, который слышал Курт, остался голос Блейна. 

– Я здесь, любовь моя. Я с тобой. Держись, договорились? Оставайся со мной… всё будет хорошо. Обещаю, всё будет хорошо. Я рядом. Ты со мной. 

Внезапно Курт вспомнил, как будто это было вчера – эти же самые слова он шептал Блейну много лет назад. 

Курт закрыл глаза и расслабился в таких родных объятиях Блйна. 

 

х х х х 

 

_Шум. Громкие голоса. Какие-то звуки. Стук каблуков по каменному полу. Кто-то говорит. Писк машин. Дверь открывается и закрывается. Кто-то отодвигает занавеску. Громкий вскрик. Плач._

_Жизнь._

 

х х х х 

 

Курт медленно приоткрыл глаза, критически оценивая своё положение. Он сделал глубокий вдох, проверяя на прочность рёбра и верхнюю часть туловища. Никакой боли не было. 

– Курт? 

Голос Финна раздался около постели. 

– Да, – тихо ответил он. – Я в порядке. 

– Доктора так и сказали. 

– Я думал, что умер. 

– Кажется, мы все так решили. Хотя если судить по поведению Рейчел, вряд ли можно было подумать, что она вот-вот упадет замертво. 

_Рейчел?_

– Что? 

– Она решила, что водитель собирался убить именно её. Как будто других пассажиров в машине не было. 

Курт присел на локтях, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Не может такого быть. Это нереально. Невозможно, чтобы тебя сбила машина, а затем ты проснулся в своем восемнадцатилетнем теле, лежа на больничной койке после аварии на свой выпускной. 

С другой стороны, жизнь Курта нельзя было отметить маркером “нормально”. 

– Я должен увидеть Блейна, – решительно потребовал он. 

– Курт… 

– Где он? Финн… где он? С ним всё хорошо, правда? – оглядываясь по всей палате, Курт ощутил всё нарастающий приступ паники. – Финн… 

– Слушай, только обещай мне, что не будешь психовать и нервничать, ладно? 

Эта фраза всегда производила обратный эффект. 

 

х х х х 

 

Игнорируя окрики брата, Курт побежал по коридору в комнату, куда, по словам Финна, отвезли Блейна. Он был просто в истерике. Он плакал. Он кричал. Он так цепко держался за Курта, что понадобилось две сестры, чтобы отцепить его. Ему вкололи успокоительное. 

_Его сердце_ , подумал Курт. _У него повреждено сердце. Его сердце было повреждено в этой аварии, а они, чёрт подери, вкололи ему успокоительное._

Ограниченные познания Курта в медицине подсказывали, что далеко не всё в порядке; он должен был найти Блейна, должен был поставить их в известность. Плевать на то, покроет ли это его страховка. Всё равно, если Курту потребуется пахать на пяти работах, чтобы возместить расходы. Нет; они пройдут всевозможные тесты и сдадут любые анализы, пока не обнаружат то, что не смогли заметить в прошлый раз. 

Когда Курт, наконец, заметил Блейна, то остановился. Не было ни единого вздоха облегчения, ни стука подошв о твёрдый пол, когда он бросился к кровати Блейна и немедленно очутился в его ждущих объятиях. Курт просто остановился, наблюдая, тогда как его воспоминания (можно ли их было так назвать?) чёткой картинкой встали перед глазами. 

Окруженный своими родными, Курт бы пришёл первым. Взволнованный, нетерпеливый, желающий поскорее закончить, он бы просидел в регистратуре около получаса. Было бы больше, не уговори его Финн пару раз прогуляться вокруг здания. Курт вспомнил, как выглядел Блейн, когда он зашёл в комнату с родственниками позади. Впервые за всё время их общения тело Курта будто бы окаменело. Блейн наполнял его жизнью и неиссякаемой энергией, и, если постараться, то Курту всегда удавалось поймать ту или иную реакцию, возникшую из-за Блейна. Участившееся сердцебиение, легкое покалывание от прикосновения. Улыбка. Глубокий вдох. 

Но тогда – в тот раз – ничего такого не было. Лишь спокойствие и неподвижность, которой раньше никогда не было. Несомненная уверенность в том, что он будет любить этого парня до конца своей жизни. Курт встретил свою вторую половинку в семнадцать и считал себя настоящим счастливчиком. 

Сегодня же Курт ощутил это во второй первый раз. Он замер, наблюдая за Блейном. Тот был в сознании, он был жив и свернулся калачиком на постели. Курт знал его лучше всех, а потому догадался, что Блейн плакал до тех пор, пока не опустошил себя полностью, а теперь просто ждал. 

Он сделал два шага вперед – и Блейн приподнял голову, их взгляды встретились… 

_...через всю регистратуру, и оба остановились, улыбаясь другому широкими улыбками..._

...и Курт подошел ближе, крепко прижимая руки к бокам, ибо боялся просто потянуться, схватить, не отпускать… 

_...они видели только друг друга, остальной мир на время перестал существовать..._

...Курт почувствовал, будто его сердце вот-вот лопнет от переполняющих эмоций, которых было слишком много. Осталось ли это после шестидесяти с небольшим прожитых лет в его воображении, или же авария привела к этому… 

_...Блейн крепко обнял его за талию, притягивая так, чтобы раствориться в знакомой близости. Они держались друг за друга, не отпуская, ощущали лёгкий подъём груди своего партнера всеми конечностями..._

 

...бесспорно живые – оба, – не отпуская ни на секунду.

 

х х х х 

 

– Мне никогда в жизни не было так страшно. 

– Я думал, что ты умер. 

– Я думал, что потерял тебя. 

– Я так сильно люблю тебя. 

– Больше никогда не смей меня так пугать. 

 

х х х х 

 

– С тобой всё в порядке? – выдохнул Курт между поцелуями. – Пожалуйста, не утаивай ничего, если вдруг тебя действительно _что-то_ беспокоит. Мне плевать, насколько незначительным тебе может показаться дискомфорт, пожалуйста, Блейн… 

– Всё хорошо, – уверил его Блейн, очередной раз притягивая к своим губам. – Клянусь. 

– Ты уверен? – спросил Курт и приложил ладонь к груди Блейна, прямо поверх бьющегося сердца. Он точно не знал, выдумал ли этот стук под кожей и плотью, такой быстрый, сильный, _живой_. – Всё что угодно. Любая вспышка боли или дискомфорт… 

– Честное слово, – настойчиво сказал Блейн. Я уверен, Курт. Я не… вообще, я в порядке, правда. 

– Я не могу потерять тебя, – прошептал Курт и принялся целовать его вдоль линии челюсти, пока не скользнул в крепкие объятия. – Не могу. 

– Как будто бы я тебя оставил. 

– Ты точно уверен, что в порядке? – повторился Курт. – Обещаю, я не стану думать, будто ты слишком бурно реагируешь. 

– Знаю, – ответил Блейн. – И всё же да, я в норме. Не я сидел за рулём в этот… – Курт замер в его руках, и Блейн остановился. – Что? 

– Что ты собирался сказать? – спросил Курт и чуть отклонился. 

– Ничего. Глупости всякие. 

– Нет. Не делай этого. Не думай, что это глупо или ещё что... Просто скажи. Пожалуйста. 

– Ты будешь смеяться. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я не такой. 

– Хорошо. Но только попробуй рассмеяться – и я тебя покусаю, – пошутил Блейн и вновь посерьёзнел. – Я хотел сказать... в этот раз. В этот раз не я был за рулём. 

– Почему? – едва слышно выдохнул Хаммел. 

– Курт... 

– Пожалуйста, – произнес он таким голосом, что Блейн сразу понял, насколько это для него важно. 

– Не знаю. Просто... Я как будто знал, что если поведу машину, то обязательно... пострадаю. Что потом я... 

– Я держал тебя, – прошептал Курт. – Той ночью. И никогда не отпускал. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга, долгое время не отводя взгляд, не произнося ни слова. 

– А я был рядом с тобой, – наконец, произнес Блейн. – В самом конце. 

Им не удалось договорить в этот раз; Бёрт и Кэрол, вошедшие в палату, бросились крепко обнимать _своих сыновей_ , чудом избежавших катастрофы. 

 

х х х х 

 

Следующие пара часов прошли как в тумане, и только поздно ночью им удалось слегка расслабиться и подумать о случившемся. 

Рейчел была за рулём. Врачи обнаружили повреждение в её сердце, которое в будущем могло оказаться фатальным. Поэтому они всерьёз взялись за её лечение, и утром Рейчел сделали операцию. Финн и родители не отходили от её постели до тех пор, пока врачи не подтвердили: всё в порядке, никаких опасений больше нет. 

Так как семья Блейна всё ещё находилась за пределами страны, не в состоянии вернуться домой так спешно, он остался ночевать в доме Хаммел-Хадсонов. Правда, иного и быть не могло – ни Курт, ни Блейн были не в состоянии отпустить друг друга хоть на секундочку. Берт и Кэрол всё понимали, а потому не было никаких “Блейн будет спать на диване”. Запасной матрас никто даже не принял в расчет, и парни отправились спать. Берт и Кэрол остановились у порога и пожелали спокойной ночи парочке, крепко обнявшейся на кровати. 

_Конечно, вы можете сегодня спать вдвоём. Да, вам можно быть вместе. Вы получили наше разрешение и благословение. Жизнь и любовь бесценны; берегите их._

 

х х х х 

– Я всё ещё думаю, что это был всего лишь сон, – признался Курт, кончиком пальца поглаживая Блейна по щеке. – Или настоящее – сон, и сейчас я снова проснусь. Тогда. Или что я до сих пор умираю, а это какой-то очень жестокий флэшбек. Целая жизнь, пролетевшая за секунды. 

При упоминании смерти Курта Блейн задрожал и потянулся ближе к тёплому и родному телу под парой одеял. Он неловко потрепал край футболки, а после скользнул под неё и прикоснулся к мягкой коже. 

– Но если бы это был сон, – продолжил Курт, – тогда почему ты тоже его видел? 

– Понятия не имею, – ответил Блейн и коснулся кончика носа Курта своим. – И, честно говоря, мне всё равно. 

– Почему? – спросил Курт. 

– Я здесь. Ты здесь. С нами всё в порядке, в моей груди больше не живёт тикающая бомба. Ты поедешь в Нью-Йорк, а я отправлюсь за тобой, и вскоре мы поженимся. Потому что теперь у нас будет та жизнь, будут те трое детей – девочка и близнецы, – и мы состаримся вместе. Потому что твоя прошедшая жизнь не воплотится вновь. Теперь всё по-другому. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что это далеко не гарантия, да? – с нежностью в голосе уточнил Курт, целуя Блейна в кончик носа. – В жизни вообще нет никаких гарантий. 

– Тогда мы будем стараться исполнить то, что в наших силах, – сказал Блейн. – И будем трудиться изо всех сил, чтобы наше “завтра” обязательно наступило. 

– Я согласен на такой расклад, – улыбнулся Курт и, обхватив Блейна за талию, притянул к себе ближе. – Я люблю тебя. Всегда любил. 

Блейн не стал поправлять его, указывая, что они знали друг друга всего пару лет. Он знал, он всё понимал. И тоже это чувствовал. Вся жизнь рядом с Куртом, наблюдая, поддерживая, желая самого лучшего. 

 

х х х х 

 

Блейн проснулся посреди ночи, испугавшись, что всё это неправда, что он на самом деле не здесь, рядом со своим тёплым мужем – парнем – _родственной душой_. Он вспомнил, как наблюдал, всегда был неподалеку, но не участвовал в жизни Курта. Блейн видел каждое мгновение (ну, или почти каждое. Всё-таки личное пространство у Курта было во многих случаях) и, хоть его и успокаивало столь близкое соседство с Куртом, Блейн всегда хотел быть частью его судьбы. 

Оставаться двадцатитрёхлетним практически сорок лет своего существования. 

Он точно не знал, как долго просто лежал рядом, глядя в потолок. Вскоре Блейн придвинул Курта чуть ближе к себе. Тот, не просыпаясь, подчинился, осторожно закинул ногу на Блейна и слегка сжал лежавшую на груди руку. Блейн сделал глубокий вдох, прислушиваясь к любой вспышке боли внутри (ведь он помнил её, помнил, как старался игнорировать). Но на этот раз ничего не было, а потому Блейн позволил себе поверить, что в этот раз всё действительно будет _хорошо_ , что с ним всё в порядке. У них всё будет потрясающе. 

Закрыв глаза, он погрузился в единственное воспоминание, всегда дарившее ему своеобразное успокоение и комфорт. Он тогда знал, что умирает; каким-то шестым чувством понимал: это конец. Но тело Курта было таким тёплым, твёрдым, таким несокрушимым и родным, и когда глаза Блейна закрылись, последним, что он видел, – был Курт, последним, что слышал – голос Курта, последним был запах Курта, прикосновение, легкое касание его губ к губам Блейна. И последним, что удалось почувствовать Блейну в завершающие минуты его прошлой жизни, – это крепкий захват руки Курта поверх его ладони.

_Курт Курт Курт._

Жизнь. 

 

х х х х 

 

Ни единой живой душе они не обмолвились о своем странном опыте. 

А ещё они старались не терять ни минуты. 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт сделал ему предложение ещё до того, как уехал в Нью-Йорк. Удивление возникло только в одном вопросе: почему же он ждал так долго? После аварии они стали неразлучны: рука об руку обратившись к своим родителям, Курт и Блейн попросили, чтобы к ним относились как ко взрослым, попросили дать им личное пространство и уважение в собственных домах, а также свободу и уверенность в том, что оба станут уважать и оберегать свою вторую половинку, единственного человека, которого любили больше всего на свете. 

Курт вернулся в Огайо на День Благодарения и Рождество, Блейн в течение всего года приехал в Нью-Йорк не менее восьми раз. Каждый цент они откладывали на свадьбу, которую решили устроить в чудесный летний день в конце первого года обучения Курта. Документы для усыновления отправились по нужному адресу на следующий день после того, как Блейн закончил университет. 

Фелисити было восемь лет, когда папочки принесли домой её младших братьев. Близнецов, рождённых девочкой-подростком. Однажды, забирая близнецов с дневного ухода, Курт и Блейн повстречали молодого бизнесмена Генри, у которого уже был сын по имени Нейтан. Они пришли сюда ради Эллы – новым членом молодой семьи, удочерённой полгода назад (ровно через шесть месяцев после того, как Генри вышел замуж за Джека). 

Курт и Блейн начали бегать по утрам, чтобы оставаться в форме и поддерживать здоровый образ жизни, каждые несколько месяцев обследовались в клинике (на всякий случай) и никогда не принимали всё как данность. Утром по воскресеньям они редко нежились в постели, предпочитая вместо этого вдвоем исследовать город. Когда в семье появились дети, они стали брать их с собой, как только те окрепли для долгих прогулок в коляске. И вскоре тётя Рейчел и дядя Финн стали приводить к ним Кристофера Джона и Барбару Мэри, тем самым ненадолго освобождая Курта и Блейна от обязанностей и позволяя им потратить немного времени на себя двоих. 

Фелисити вышла замуж весной, а следующим летом – один из её братьев. Они подарили Курту и Блейну пятерых чудесных внучат. 

И ни на одну секунду их дом не покидала любовь.


End file.
